


Burnt

by Jofiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Rough Sex (mentioned), Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Top Dean Winchester (mentioned), Wings, Worried Dean Winchester, bottom castiel (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofiel/pseuds/Jofiel
Summary: Cas' wings have seen more than better days. They've been cut, burnt and torn apart, the white bone visible in many places. He'd be ashamed of them if anyone could see them, of course, but humans obviously can't see them, so what does he have to worry about being exposed? It's simple for him to mask his pain when he agitates them so Dean doesn't worry, and everything's fine.Until Dean walks in on Cas with holy fire-burnt glasses.





	Burnt

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so in the fic I do reference Dean getting blown by Cas and Cas getting fucked by Dean but like it's not smut so you should be fine. Also, this one is about a thousand words and usually I do at least double that so if you want longer fics than this I'm going to definitely post those in the future. Have fun with more angst!

Dean slid the still-warm frames onto the bridge of his nose, blinking a few times to get used to the feeling of the glasses.

"Alright, Sammy, you good to go?" Dean turned to his brother, who'd put on the same holy fire-burnt glasses as Dean, though his were a little more scratched up. Sam nodded and Dean turned to go find Castiel, ready to go hunt the hellhounds that had been going all out in a town near the bunker. Dean knew Crowley would be pissed, but apparently, a hell of a lot of deals had been made ten years ago in one spot and Dean was itching for a hunt. So, despite the inevitable lecture from the king of Hell, Dean had everyone preparing for this hunt.

Dean knew Cas was gathering his things in his room in the bunker, which he'd claimed soon after Dean professed his feelings to the fallen angel. Sam suggested that they spend more time together, and Cas had agreed to get a room in the Bunker so he would have a place to relax when he wasn't busy blowing Dean or getting screwed so hard he couldn't walk the next day.

No warning was given to Castiel as Dean barged into his room, considering he couldn't be in a position more revealing or personal than tied down for Dean to ravish, and Dean had already seen him many times in such a way, so in what situation could he possibly need to warn Castiel to cover up that he hadn't already seen? 

But what Dean saw he couldn't possibly begin to have imagined ever witnessing.

Because Dean was left with no breath in his lungs at the sight of two massive, unruly, damaged-beyond-imaginable wings, cramped even in the large, high-ceiling room Castiel had chosen. 

"Cas..." Dean choked out, eyes glued to the impossibly large remnants of the two feathered limbs bent and broken and twisted in what seemed horribly painful ways. It was clear that they were once beautiful things, the remaining feathers shiny, sleek and black, speaking of days when the sight of the two things could instill fear in any being easily. But now they were ruined. Broken and burnt shards of bone jutted out from odd angles through the ruined flesh and charred feathers- half of the left wing was even cut off around the middle. It looked like a madman with a blowtorch and chainsaw had gone ham on them. Castiel was probably in constant unfathomable pain just by them existing, Dean thought.

"Yes, Dean? I'm ready to- Dean?" Castiel faced Dean, swiveling his wings around so he could better so the hunter, unknowingly showing off more scarred and torn skin to Dean. It was clear Dean was shaken by the look of blanching terror on his face. "Dean? What's wrong?" Dean looked at the fallen angel, terror and pity in his eyes.

"I can see them," He whispered, the words barely audible to Castiel. "I can see your wings." At that Castiel's face went from the concerned one of a loving boyfriend to that of a terrified child, cowering from the monster under the bed. He folded them quickly behind his back and back walked away from Dean, his steps fumbled and feet numb at Dean's words.

"T-the glasses... Oh, God, I should've known, Dean, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know they're ugly, please don't think any less of me, Dean-"

"Do they hurt?" Dean cut Cas off, swallowing after the sentence left his dry mouth. "Are you in pain, Cas?" Castiel looked mortified.

"But..." He said, unfolding a trembling wing, gesturing at its unruly state, "but Dean, look at them. Aren't you... D-disgusted?" Dean made a face of distaste and Cas didn't know why he wasn't backing away, too, though in repulsion instead of fear. Why was Dean coming closer to his mangled self?

"Answer the question, Cas." His voice grew demanding. Cas swallowed and tried protesting Dean to remove the glasses, to go on the hunt without him, or to please, please just leave, forget he ever saw the hideous things. Dean gave him a dark look.

"Yes," Whispered Castiel after a lengthy silence. "Mostly when I wake up, a lot after laying on my back for prolonged periods of time. But for the most part, it's... Well, for you humans, it'd hurt more, I imagine, but..." Castiel looked up from his fixed gaze on the ground, afraid that he would see something awful in Dean's eyes. "I manage." Perhaps disgust, for lying to him, or anger for hiding information, as his repetitive behavior would indicate happen again, from the hunter, or even pity for doing something so like Dean himself. Castiel didn't know for sure what he expected, but what he saw astounded him; love.

"I'm..." Dean walked towards Cas, and then the angel found himself wrapped in a tight embrace. "I don't think they're ugly, Cas. I think they prove just how strong you are. You'll always be beautiful to me. Always." And then, even though to Dean's hands couldn't actually, physically feel the ruined muscle, skin and bone, Dean began to softly rub they place where Cas' wings joined his back. Cas let out a breathy sigh at the gentle gesture, leaning into Dean's chest as he exhaled. "I'm so sorry you're hurting, baby... So sorry..."

Dean couldn't feel Cas' wings, but he did know that the way the angle kept letting out shuddering breaths of relief, like one massaging a knot out of a muscle, meant that Dean was relieving his pain, in some way, at least. And that Castiel, somehow, would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I missed any tags pls and also what you thought of the story? I know people have written angsty wing fics before and I hope mine lives up to them. If you have any prompt ideas feel free to comment and I just may do them. Thanks for reading!


End file.
